


Past and future remorses

by GivemeanID



Series: The Collar's Chronicles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Hatake clan's traditions, Wolves, kid! Tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: Tobirama is curious about his mother. Sara doesn't know how to answer.





	Past and future remorses

\- Aunt Sara, where is my mother ?

Sara looked at the little boy, who was standing on his tiptoes in front of her. Her nephew had turned three just last week, and he was really mature for his age, always curious of everything, always asking questions. Even if there were some of them Sara wished he wouldn't ask. Like this one.

What could she answer ?

Sighing, she put aside the sword and the sharpening stone she was working on and caught Tobirama under the arms to put him in her lap. The little boy gracefully accepted the unpromptu cuddle, waiting for his answer. Sara carded her fingers through his hair, before speaking.

\- Tobi, sweetie, your mother, she... she left...  
\- Where ?  
\- Somewhere really far, Tobi...  
\- But can't we go there to see her ?  
\- No Tobi, we can't go there...  
\- But why ?  
\- This is a place... that only some people can go to... And we are not among these people...  
\- But why did she leave ? She didn't love me ?  
\- Oh sweetie, she loved you more than anything. But she had been really hurt by someone, and this is why she had to leave...

Tobirama scrunched his nose, which meant he was thinking.

\- Who hurt her ? he asked.  
\- ...

Sara hesitated, wondering if she should tell him. Finally, she relented and decided to tell him part of the truth.

\- Your father, sweetie...  
\- Why did he do it ? You told me that when you love someone you are supposed to be nice to them.

Sara chewed on her lower lips, thinking. What could she say really ? Because your father is a sexist old fucker who'd deserve to be crucified on a public place with the rest of his warriors ? No, she couldn't say that to a three year old.

\- I don't know sweetie...

Tobirama stayed silent for a long moment.

\- Aunt Sara, do you hate me ?  
\- Sweetie, what makes you think that ?  
\- This is because my father has been bad that you can't see mom anymore, so...  
\- Sweetie, I could never hate you. You are my Tobi, my precious nephew... What happened is not your fault. It will never be...  
\- So you love me ?  
\- Yes, more than anything...  
\- Promise ?  
\- Promise...

Tobirama smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

\- I love you aunt Sara ! he claimed.

Then he jumped on the ground and went back to play with Sara's wolves. She observed him as he was laughing, followed by Nima, the matriach of Sara's pack. Three years ago, she had came back to her father with the newborn, and bad news. After hearing Sara's story, her father was ready to go on the warpath, furious and heartbroken. The other Hatake alphas had been frozen, not believing their ears. Saori had always been an excellent warrioress, no Hatake alpha ever dreamt of belittling her because of her dynamic. That the Senju had dared to treat her like that blew their minds. When Sara had stopped talking, they were ready to go and trample the Senju.

Sara had managed to dissuade them to attack. Instead, she convinced them to leave the area, before the Senju discovered what had happened at their compound. It was not difficult to disappear. The Hatake were a nomadic clan, they never moved together, gathering only two time a year for big celebrations. Usually, they moved by groups of two or three, with their packs.

So the Hatake had left, scattering like always. Sara had taken her nephew and her pack and she had run to the Land of Tea. The rumors of what happened at the Senju compound had spread through the Elemental countries, but nobody knew what really happened. Fortunately, Tobirama didn't look like a Senju, and people knew better than to attack a Hatake with a child. They were vicious and nobody wanted to be eaten alive by wolves.

Tobirama was on his back on the ground, giggling, struggling against Nima, who was thoroughly cleaning his face. Sara smiled and sighed. Tobirama was three. Soon, people would look at him more closely.

She had to start working on his collar.

**Author's Note:**

> Next: we learn more about the collar


End file.
